


Nothing's only words

by mysheeples



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysheeples/pseuds/mysheeples
Summary: I don’t know what this is. Basically I suck at plot and dialogues, so this is what I have left. All the tweets are real, all the messages are made up. Times are in PST so west coast time.Oh and I really can't pick titles to save my life.





	

**01/23/2014**

_Chad Johnson @OMGchad_

Hey @Sevadus, congrats on 100k Twitch followers!

* * *

**04/14/2014**

_Matt Zagursky @Sevadus_

Had to leave early from podcast with @PauseUnpauses @GuudeLP @SethBling @Zisteau @jsano19 @W92Baj @OMGchad @weswilson #LoveThoseGuys

* * *

**_[New contact request_ ** **_]_ **

_[Sevadus, 6:35pm]_

Hey Chad, I thought I’d add you here on skype since for some reason I hadn’t already. I hope that’s okay!

_[OMGchad, 7:12pm]_

Hello Sevadus!!! It’s fine, looking forward to recording with you! :)

_[Sevadus, 7:15pm]_

:)

Happy birthday btw, I forgot to say it during the podcast

_[OMGchad, 8:23pm]_

Thabk you kind sir ;))

* * *

**05/12/2014**

_[OMGchad, 9:58pm]_

Any tips on arma battle royale? I’m joining you and avidya tmrw :D

_[Sevadus, 10:15pm]_

Just don’t die I guess lol

Jokes aside, I’m not that great, I’m sure Avidya and Coe will be more helpful sry

_[OMGchad, 10:17pm]_

Thanks sev!! :P 

* * *

**05/16/2014**

_[OMGchad, 4:05pm]_

What time are we recording building game today?

_[Sevadus, 4:05pm]_

We started 5 mins ago, Erin was about to call you

_[OMGchad, 4:06pm]_

shit

* * *

**06/17/2014**

_[Sevadus, 10:10pm]_

What happened to your hair!?

_[OMGchad, 10:13pm]_

it needed a change lol

do you like it

_[Sevadus, 10:14pm]_

I do

 I’ll need to get used to it though

_[OMGchad, 10:14pm]_

you should dye your hair too imo

_[Sevadus, 10:15pm]_

Any suggestions? lol

_[OMGchad, 10:15pm]_

I think a few shades lighter mite look nice

_[Sevadus, 10:15pm]_

I’ll think about it then

_[OMGchad, 10:16pm]_

will u for real :P

_[Sevadus, 10:16pm]_

sure :)

* * *

**06/29/2014**

_[Sevadus, 11:47am]_

How did the crackpack installation go? Guude told me to keep an eye on you.

_[OMGchad, 3:15pm]_

Sry I just wokeup. It’s all working :D

_[Sevadus, 3:39pm]_

Good to know that, let me know if I can help

* * *

**10/07/2014**

_Matt Zagursky @Sevadus_

Thanks for the awesome night stream…was awesome hanging out with @Coestar, @EthoLP, and @OMGchad! See ya tomorrow!

* * *

_[OMGchad, 0:22am_ _]_

That was fun we should stream minecraft together morw

_[Sevadus, 0:24am]_

Agreed! The server is great

_[OMGchad, 0:31am]_

btw congrats on making into mindcrack! I meant to tweet u but I forgot :P

_[Sevadus, 0:32am]_

Haha thank you! I’m going to bed now, goodnight Chad :)

_[OMGchad, 0:35am]_

already? boooooooooring lol

jk goodnite!!

* * *

**07/19/2014**

_[OMGchad, 2:07am]_

HAPPY BDAY!!!!!!

_[Sevadus, 2:07am]_

thank you Chad!

_[OMGchad, 2:07am]_

was I the first one

_[Sevadus, 2:08am]_

nope

_[OMGchad, 2:08am]_

:(

I’ll be fastar next time

_[Sevadus, 2:10am]_

you were the first one that matters if it makes you feel better

_[OMGchad, 2:10am]_

it does

* * *

**08/01/2014**

_Chad Johnson @OMGchad_

@Sevadus you need to be here.

[[pic](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Bt-mlPtCIAAZ7WZ.jpg)] 

* * *

_[Sevadus, 1:45pm]_

OTTERS?!

_[OMGchad, 1:47pm]_

I am in san fran, they made me think of you

_[Sevadus, 1:48pm]_

Thank you. I love them

_[OMGchad, 1:49pm]_

hehe I know they are pretty cute indeed

_[Sevadus, 1:49pm]_

Not as cute as you

_[OMGchad, 1:52pm]_

lol that was smooth

_[Sevadus, 1:52pm]_

;) 

* * *

**08/26/2014**

_[Sevadus, 9:03pm]_

What day are you flying in for PAX?

_[OMGchad, 9:05pm]_

28th! see u there?

_[Sevadus, 9:05pm]_

Hey me too! We can meet up at the airport, Jeff is landing right before me too

_[OMGchad, 9:06pm]_

sounds good! I’ll txt you when I land

_[Sevadus, 9:06pm]_

:)

_[OMGchad, 9:06pm]_

:)

* * *

**08/28/2014**

_Chad Johnson @OMGchad_

Off to the airport!

_Matt Zagursky @Sevadus_

@OMGchad come to me! 

* * *

**08/30/2014**

_Chad Johnson @OMGchad_

[.@Sevadus](mailto:.@Sevadus) in my jacket

[[pic](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BwbWbCmIEAAt7rD.jpg)] 

* * *

**09/02/2014**

_Chad Johnson @OMGchad_

Goodbye PAX. Miss you, @aureylian @GuudeLP @jsano19 @PauseUnpauses @SethBling @Sevadus @weswilson @Zisteau and more.

[[pic](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/BwlPi9QCEAAEn7j.jpg)] 

* * *

**09/03/2014**

_[Sevadus, 12:12am]_

Landed safely? I miss your jacket

_[OMGchad, 12:14am]_

yep I just got home :) my jacket misses you too

_[Sevadus, 12:20am]_

<3

_[OMGchad, 10:43am]_

<3 

* * *

**09/06/2014**

_[OMGchad, 2:32pm]_

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0ItKyW6E3Q&feature=youtu.be&a](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3De0ItKyW6E3Q%26feature%3Dyoutu.be%26a&t=MjRiZmM2ZjcyZGYzZWExYmY0NmU3ZTgxMzhlZjgyM2M2ZDE0MDJmNyxTUWdvSEZnSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AZsQbE4zkw7skZ_bnNutYYw&m=1) ;)

_[Sevadus, 2:42pm]_

This is embarrassing

_[OMGchad, 2:44pm]_

im sure tumblr will enjoy

_[Sevadus, 2:44pm]_

Fuck tumblr.

_[OMGchad, 2:45pm]_

LOL

_[Sevadus, 2:45pm]_

so will I be seeing you at South next?

_[OMGchad, 2:46pm]_

yes! don’t miss me too much in the maintime ;))

_[Sevadus, 2:46pm]_

I won’t if you won’t

_[OMGchad, 2:46pm]_

but I will ;(

_[Sevadus, 2:47pm]_

then we should skype call every once in a while

_[OMGchad, 2:47pm]_

thats a good idea :D

you should come visit too sometime

_[Sevadus, 2:29pm]_

maybe I will :)

* * *

**09/14/2014**

_[OMGchad, 7:14pm]_

everything ready #forthekids?

_[Sevadus, 10:57pm]_

sorry, I’ve been so fucking busy all day

my team should be ready now

_[OMGchad, 11:02pm]_

I’ll make sure to thank them all a lot while I commentate dw :D

_[Sevadus, 11:03pm]_

Did you get my email about the server btw

_[OMGchad, 11:03om]_

yes sir

did I forget to reply to it

_[Sevadus, 11:03pm]_

yep

_[OMGchad, 11:03pm]_

shit

sorry

i read all of it I promise

_[Sevadus, 11:04pm]_

haha don’t worry about it, as long as you know what to do

_[OMGchad, 11:04pm]_

you’re making me anxious now :(

_[Sevadus, 11:04pm]_

Don’t be, I’m sure you’ll be an excellent host <3

_[OMGchad, 11:04pm]_

will you win this uhc for me Matt

_[Sevadus, 11:05pm]_

lol I’ll try but I can’t promise you anything :P

* * *

**10/01/2014**

_[OMGchad, 6:16pm]_

can I call u? I have great news to share

_[Sevadus, 6:17pm]_

Does it involve you joining mindcrack? ;)

_[OMGchad, 6:17pm]_

how did you know :0

**_[Call, 2h 2min 24s]_ **

_[OMGchad, 8:20pm]_

thanks for the chat, I was a bit nervous about all of this but talking to you helped lol

_[Sevadus, 8:20pm]_

Anytime, Chad

_[OMGchad, 8:20pm]_

<3

_[Sevadus, 8:31pm]_

<3

* * *

**10/22/2014**

_[Sevadus, 9:30pm]_

Hey spoooky_ghost

_[OMGchad, 9:33pm]_

hey sevadus

_[Sevadus, 9:33pm]_

how are you liking the server so far?

_[OMGchad, 9:33pm]_

I love it!

should I play a prank on you too :0

_[Sevadus, 9:34pm]_

please don’t I’ve been trying to finish a build for weeks

_[OMGchad, 9:34pm]_

fine

your so boring

_[Sevadus, 9:34pm]_

you’re*

_[OMGchad, 9:34pm]_

>:(

I hate u

_[Sevadus, 9:35pm]_

</3

_[OMGchad, 10:12pm]_

i’ll have to play a prank on you too now

* * *

**10/31/2014**

_Matt Zagursky @Sevadus_

Big welcome to @OMGchad! Welcome to #Mindcrack!

_Chad Johnson @OMGchad_

@Sevadus thanks bæ <3

* * *

**11/27/2014**

_[Sevadus, 6:31pm]_

Hey

_[OMGchad, 6:33pm]_

hey

_[Sevadus, 6:33pm]_

how are you? it feels like we haven’t talked in ages

_[OMGchad, 6:38pm]_

can I call you? I have some free time rn

**_[Call, 1h 57min 12s]_ **

_[OMGchad, 8:37pm]_

thank you for making time for me I know how busy you are all the time :P

_[Sevadus, 8:38pm]_

 <3

* * *

**12/02/2014**

_[OMGchad, 12:51pm]_

will you check your po box before christmas

_[Sevadus, 12:55pm]_

I have no idea, why?

_[OMGchad, 12:56pm]_

present

_[Sevadus, 12:56pm]_

You don’t have to get me anything!

but if you really want to, I can give you my home address

_[OMGchad, 12:57am]_

yes pls

omg Sevadus is giving me his home adress!!!

_[Sevadus, 12:57am]_

shut up Chad

_[OMGchad, 12:58pm]_

:P

_[Sevadus, 12:58pm]_

you better give me yours too now

* * *

 

**12/13/2014**

_[Sevadus, 4:32pm]_

Are you busy? I need to ask your opinion on a few mindcrack related things

_[OMGchad, 4:34pm]_

no ask away

**_[Call, 1h 13 min 54sec]_ **

_[Sevadus, 5:49pm]_

thank you again!

_[OMGchad, 5:49pm]_

no problem

* * *

**12/25/2014**

_[OMGchad, 12:01am]_

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

was I the first one this time

 _[Sevadus, 12:02am]_  

yes

because you forgot I live in a different timezone

_[OMGchad, 12:03am]_

I give up

_[Sevadus, 12:03am]_

I appreciate the thought :)

and merry Christmas to you too!

_[OMGchad, 12:03am]_

thank you bae

_[Sevadus, 12:04am]_

What does that even mean

_[OMGchad, 12:04am]_

google.com

_[Sevadus, 12:04am]_

So nice

_[OMGchad, 12:04am]_

>;)

it’s like a cute nickname

_[Sevadus, 12:06am]_

“Before Anyone Else” Or another way to say babe or baby.

am I your bae omg

_[OMGchad, 12:07am]_

only if iam yours ;-0

_[Sevadus, 12:07am]_

;)

Merry Christmas, bae <3

_[OMGchad, 2:00am]_

Merry Christmas, Matt

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea when the next chapter will be up, I am currently in the middleof midterms and deadlines and I probably should work on those first :P


End file.
